Disjointed
by splenetic
Summary: 175. "I Love You" // Series of unrelated drabbles written for LJ, focusing on a redheaded Turk and an unruly ninja. If all goes well, there should be 500 in all. Dear Lord, what have I gotten myself into... // Each drabble rating varies.
1. 079 Selfish

**Title: **Indulgence  
**C/CP: **Reno/Yuffie  
**Prompt: **Selfish  
**Summary: **_Bite me._  
**Word Count: **392  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings:** There's implied sex and a _very_ mild blood-play kink. Oh. And run on sentences like you wouldn't believe. Not beta'd.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned FFVII, you think I'd be writing fanfic at 3am? No, I don't own Final Fantasy VII nor any of it's characters. No profit made, damnit.  
**A.N:** I'm tired and I haven't written for _ages._ As for this particular fandom or these characters, well, I've never written them, so we'll see how flamboyant I can make this train wreck, shall we? Lets. // Constructive crit welcomed. _Please_.

xXx

Tifa would probably faint if she knew. Faint and then scold you. A lot. (_Ugh_.)

Vincent would give you that look - the one you hate, but get a lot of the time anyway, like when you _borrow_ his materia and then 'forget' to give it back . . . or like, 'lose' it.

Cloud would whip out his giant, shiny sword of doom and--- oh, _oh wow. Okayokayokay, you don't care what Cloud would do right now. _You shudder beneath him and then you're not thinking any more. And your head's filled with helium and your stomach's filled with knots and your lungs are filled with thick, warm honey as you gasp for breath while his lips work over your stomach and up, up, up towards your faintly parted lips. You're ready (maybe), able (probably) , and willing (_gods_, yes) and father time ceases to exist as he bites down on the flesh surrounding your collarbone.

Your eyes snap open, the sting of pain shooting it's way up your neck and through your flat-footed nerves, and suddenly you're both face to face, nose to nose, eye to eye and he has your blood smeared across swollen smirking lips and your taste on his tongue. You want to giggle since it bears an uncanny resemblance to lipstick but you don't because you also note that it matches his hair, his scars, his stains - and you find you kind of like that.

You don't know if it's because you're possessive or if it's because you've always been kind of selfish (according to Shake who _obviously _isn't familiar with your oh-so-changed self) or if it's because you just look so damn _good _on his lips but you see his tongue dart out to lick off the crimson and suddenly you figure _no _because that's _yours _(you?) and you want_ (demand) _it back. _Now. _

His undisguised snicker is muffled and lost in your mouth, your tongue, your _taste _(which you've so rightfully claimed back) and when you bite down - none too gently - on that crooked lower pout of his (serves him right), you figure that somewhere along the line you've crossed the border between selfishness and downright greed.

_But hey_ - you deduce as his teeth once again play on your supposedly fair skin, tongue soothing recent bruises and bites -_ it's not like you're with mister altruistic, himself._

xXx _  
_


	2. 257 Presence

**Title:**Quiet  
**C/CP:**Reno/Yuffie  
**Prompt:**Presence  
**Summary:**. . . shhh.  
**Word Count: **167  
**Rating:**PG  
**Warnings:** Nope.  
**Disclaimer:**Don't own.  
**A.N:**Sorry for the slight wait, I seem to have a lot of things on my plate right now. Urgh. More to come soon, and it'll be better; I swear. Stick with me here..

xXx

It was cold, dew drops littering the grass in the glow of ashen moonlight. Despite twinkling stars, the darkness drew in close, cloaking her from his view for the most part - the only discernible part of her being a garish yellow jacket - an eyesore against the backdrop of calm at it's finest. She was on her back, lying in the middle of a giant patch of grass and staring up at the multiplicity of stars dotting the canvas of sky above her.

For once, he noted, her mouth was actually closed.

The subtle crunch his boots made across the grass seemed to go unnoticed by her as he drew near and mentally weighed the pros and cons of this situation before figuring_fuck it _and lying down anyway. He shifted to get more comfortable as the grass tickled his neck and the dew slowly seeped through an all-too-thin blazer.

He heaved a sigh and looked at her. She didn't look back.

Go figure.

xXx


	3. 175 I Love You

**Title:** I Love You  
**C/CP:** Reno/Yuffie  
**Prompt:** 175 "I Love You"  
**Summary:** In which Yuffie says the dreaded words and Reno impersonates a fish.  
**Word Count:** 307  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Nope.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

xXx

"I love you," Yuffie stated, looking him dead in the eye

Reno felt the cool chill of air on his tongue and realized his mouth was open. He shut it quickly. Reno blinked. "Huh?"

"I love you," she stated again, refusing to let uncertainty tint her words and raising an eyebrow at him.

Reno stood there. He was still.

Was still.

Maybe if he just stood there she'd forget about it. Move on. Attempt to make dinner or something – he'd take a charred refrigerator over this any day. His left eye twitched.

She blew a short, brown strand of hair out of her face, crossing skinny arms impatiently and heaving an all-too-loud exasperated sigh. "Well?" A pause. Another roll of her eyes. "Listen Turkey, I'm not expecting you to say it back – I'd just like a little recognition, is all."

He wasn't sure whether he should move or not just yet. She was just standing there, _staring _at him as if he had something to say which he obviously didn't (did he?). He felt like prey. And Reno did _not _like being prey.

He opened his mouth.

He closed his mouth.

Reno weighed his options.

"_Gawd_, Turkey. You are _so _overreacting and being a total jerk over this, not to mention the fact that I've now single-handedly rendered my boyfriend-enemy-housemate _thing _into a freaked out, panicky silent mess which, I should remind you, is _so _totally not good for your 'I'm-such-a-badass-hitman-Turky' reputation. "

There was wind in his mouth again. Reno closed it promptly.

"_So._ I'll make this easy for you. Nod once, and I'll take that as a 'I love you too, oh great Lady Yuffie Kisaragi, bestest ninja in ever.'" She looked at him and muttered as an afterthought, "You are so totally lucky I'm like, the most understanding girlfriend-enemy housemate ninja_ ever_."

Reno nodded.

xXx


End file.
